Ice The Night Before Christmas
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: The Transformers celibate Christmas and have some trouble with ice. While Starscream is doing something in secret. One shot Christmas Special.


It was a few days till Christmas and the Autobots and Decepticons had called a truce for the holiday. It had gone well so far everyone was getting along and no one had killed each other yet. And everyone was getting ready for a Christmas party they were throwing.

Bumblebee was driving around to see how everyone was doing when he came across some of the team who were practicing Christmas songs because they were going to sing for the party. But the only one in the group who could sing was surprisingly Steeljaw and no one could hear him over the others.

"How's the music for the party going?" Bumblebee asked Ultra Magnus.

"It could be better." Replied a frustrated Ultra Magnus. Bumblebee couldn't help but let out a little chuckle when Magnus wasn't looking.

"I heard some banging earlier what was that about?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Oh Clawtrap had a bit to much oilnog and tried to jump Starscream only it turned out to be Megatron and he ended up getting his tailpipe kicked." Said Steeljaw. "He's OK but he learned never mistake Megatron for Screamer."

"Wow why can't we celebrate just one holiday without a Con causing a fight?" Said Bumblebee. "Well I'm gonna see how the others are doing Marry Christmas."

"Marry Christmas." Replied the group before they went back to trying to sing.

* * *

A few minutes later Bumblebee arrived at the med bay and was surprised to find Fixit instead of ether of the Medics he was expecting.

"Hi Bumblebee can you help me cup, sup, up." Asked Fixit pointing at a table that he was to small to reach.

"Where's Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked as he helped the minicon reach the table.

"There's some bad ice on the roads Sideswipe and his twin bother Sunstreaker had a collision with each other then Ratchet was hit when he was trying to help them." Fixit told him. "So I'm filling in but it heard to reach the equipment."

"What about Knock Out?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Knock Out was the one who hit Ratchet they both answered the call at once and Knock Out's tiers sled on the mice, nice, Ice." Fixit answered. "So now Red Alter and First Aid are fixing them luckily all the damage was minor but Knock Out and Sunstreaker weren't to hap-hap-hap-happy." Said Fixit who had to have Bumblebee smack him on the back to get the last word out.

"Well glad everyone's OK aside from a few scratches." Bumblebee told him before leaving after seeing the minicon didn't need anymore help. And ran into Wheeljack. And told him about what happened with the ice.

"That Ice is terrible." Wheeljack told him. "It was funny watching the seekers trying to land on it earlier they kept spinning in their jet modes only to fall when they transformed." "Thundercracker and Sky Warp caught themselves only to be pulled down with Starscream when he tried to catch himself on them."

"Sounds like a mess." Bumblebee told him.

"It was but no one got hurt." Wheeljack said to him.

"Well that's good glad their OK." Said Bumblebee.

"But I heard the other two say Starscream has been sneaking off on his own a lot lately." Explained Wheeljack. "And Denny said he saw Starscream make a human hologram and buy toys."

"That's strange wonder what he's up to?" Bumblebee said before going back to base to get ready for the party.

* * *

Later at the party everyone was having a good time Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were there after getting fixed and Knock Out was on his way there. Bumblebee noticed instead of the group that was going to be singing Soundwave was playing Christmas songs.

"What happened to you guys singing?" Asked Arcee.

"We gave up and had Soundwave do the music instead after we found out Steeljaw was the only one in that group that wasn't tone deaf." Ultra Magnus told her. "From now on I'll stick to leading troops instead of bands." Just then Strongarm interrupted them.

"Guys Knock Out's missing and we think he was in an accident!" Strongarm told them. "He called to say he was on his way when we heard him yell "No!" followed by a scream and were cut off!"

"Oh no we better go find him." Said Bumblebee. "I heard a blizzard is rolling in." And with that everyone left the party to find their friend hoping to find him before the storm got bad knowing if he was hurt and got covered in snow he'd be easy to miss.

They were looking for Knock Out where his signal was last picked up. It was a road that ran through a wooded area. They all split up to cover more ground.

"I found him!" Said Grimlock.

"No Grimlock it's me." Said Sideswipe.

"Knock Out we're missing you at the party!" Shouted Grimlock.

"It's not Knock Out." Said Sunstreaker.

"Then who are we looking for?" Asked Grimlock.

"Where looking for Knock Out." Sideswipe told him as he transformed.

"Your not Knock Out." Said Grimlock.

"Because he's\I'm Sideswipe!" Answered both frustrated twin at once.

"You know you could have just told me." Grimlock said to them as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both face palmed.

"I'm changing my paint job all there is to it." Said Sideswipe. As they continued to search for Knock Out.

"Guys he's over here!" Yelled Smokescreen. Then they all hurried over to where Smokescreen called from and found Knock Out laying injured in the snow.

Ratchet got to work right away and saw that Knock Out had hit his helm on a tree he crashed into in his vehicle mode and the impact had caused him to transform. Bumblebee noticed his tier marks and where they went off the road and saw what caused Knock Out's accident was a thin layer of ice on the road.

They quickly got the red mech back to base and to the med bay where Ratchet fixed him and he came to a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Asked Knock Out rubbing his helm.

"You had an accident on the way to the party but I've fixed the damage and your going to be fine." Said Ratchet.

"Thanks and did I mention I hate ice." Knock Out told all of them. And they all couldn't help but laugh and even Knock Out smiled.

Then everyone enjoyed the party then went home to recharge. "Drive carefully." Knock Out told everyone before they all went home.

* * *

Later Bumblebee woke up and saw Starscream walking somewhere carrying something and decided to fallow him to get to the bottom of what the seeker had been up to. On his way he ran into Optimus Prime who also wanted to find out what Starscream was doing. So they both fallowed him.

They saw him go to a building and put down a bag in front of it then walk off change to his jet mode and fly away.

Optimus and Bumblebee went over to see what it was and noticed the bag was full of presents and saw a sign on the building and smiled. Then left the bag how they found it and went back to base. And bumped into Starscream on arrival. The seeker saw how the two were smiling at him.

"Oh no you two saw what I did didn't you." Said Starscream.

"Starscream you did a kind thing." Optimus told him.

"Yeah who would have ever guessed you of all bots was playing secret Santa for a Children's Hospital." Said Bumblebee.

"Don't tell anyone as a Deceptacon I have a reputation to keep." Starscream told them.

"OK it will be our secret." Said Optimus. And Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Thank you and Marry Christmas." Said Starscream before taking off in his jet mode.

"Guess Christmas time brings out the best in everyone." Said Bumblebee.

"It truly is the greatest time of year." Optimus told him.

 **The end.**

 **"Hope you like this little Christmas Special I whipped up as a gift for all my readers." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors." "And Marry Christmas hope you all have a good one."**


End file.
